


let the warfare begin

by anarcheologist (sensalito)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy Doggy, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Ridiculous, To Be Continued, To Be Expanded On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/anarcheologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pug and a ball pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the warfare begin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gifset](http://sensalito.tumblr.com/post/130903707359/eggsy-what-is-that-on-my-hardwood-floors-the)

“Eggsy, what is that on my hardwood floors?”

The young man jumped and looked behind him, wide-eyed. The camera in his hands was still recording as JB flung little plastic balls everywhere in his excitation.

“Well, er, me and JB were walkin’ and I passed a shop and I dunno, just wanted to check stuff, ya know? Thought we might be in need of kibble or somethin’. And we pass the display and then he gave me the eyes and er…”

Harry looked between the yipping pug and his sheepish partner and sighed.

“You realize you’re the slave of a 15 pounds ball of fur, right?”

Harry shook his head as Eggsy grimaced.

“Is this the moment when I tell ya I want another one or should I wait a bit?” Harry squinted at his kneeling partner. “It’s just, ya know, JB be looking bit lonely there sometimes so er… I shoulda waited a bit, eh?” The older man cocked an eyebrow. “Okay, no, fine, we be waitin’.”

Harry turned around to hide his smile and took his coat and shoes off, perfectly able to hear the muffled whispers from his partner.

“Let me a coupla days, JB, I’m gonna wear him down, you just wait and see.” 

Eggsy cleared his throat and joined Harry who was getting settled on the couch with a glass of brandy.

“So, how was work, by the way? Ya look a little stiff, what if I gave you a massage?” Harry smirked in his glass at the nonchalant tone. “Or a blowjob? Nice and wet, just how ya like it.”

Harry choked on his brandy. He should have seen it coming, really.


End file.
